Sin Salida 2009
|attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Gran Alternativa 2009 |nextevent = Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2010 }} Sin Salida (Spanish for "No Escape") was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on December 4, 2009. The main event of the event was a Lucha de Apuestas, hair vs. hair match between the teams of El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible against No Limit (Yujiro and Naito), which was the latest highlight of a "Mexico vs. Japan" storyline that CMLL has presented since the summer of 2009. Also on the show was a match for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship as reigning champions Volador, Jr. and La Sombra defends against Los Hijos del Averno (Mephisto and Ephesto). The show featured four additional matches, three six-man, two out of three falls, tag team matches that is the most common match form in CMLL, and one Relampago or Lightning match, a one fall match between Mini-Estrella Mascarita Dorada and Pequeño Damián 666. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results ; ; *Pegasso, Rey Cometa & Rouge defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg (Hooligan, Skándalo & Loco Max) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (9:45) *Mascarita Dorada defeated Pequeño Damián 666 in a Lightning match (7:02) *Brazo de Plata, La Máscara & Máximo defeated La Peste Negra (Negro Casas & El Felino) and Misterioso, Jr. in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:01) *Místico, Héctor Garza & Jon Strongman defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Último Guerrero & Atlantis) & Mr. Niebla in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (13:56) *Volador, Jr. & La Sombra © defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Mephisto & Ephesto) to retain the CMLL World Tag Team Championship (29:47) *El Texano, Jr. & El Terrible defeated No Limit (Yujiro and Naito) in a Lucha de Apuesta hair vs. hair match (21:52) Aftermath No Limit returned to Japan a few weeks after losing the Apuesta match to El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible. Upon their return to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) for their Wrestle Kingdom IV show they defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) and Bad Intentions (Karl Anderson and Giant Bernard) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Their first defense of the title was on February 14, against the team of Texano, Jr. and El Terrible who travelled to Japan for the match. Since departing CMLL Naito made a return in January, promising to work in Mexico between tours with NJPW. The feud between Texano, Jr. and El Terrible has since been downplayed to the extend that they team has at times teamed up with La Ola Amarilla's newest representative Taichi. The storyline between the Brazos family (Brazo de Plata and Máximo mainly) and La Peste Negra, saw Máximo and Mr. Niebla being teamed up for CMLL's Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament due to the rules of the tournament pairing rudos and tecnicos together. The team worked together so well that they two worked a series of matches together under the nickname La Peste Con Amour ("The Love Plague"), hinting at Máximo turning rudo. The storyline abrupty ended in February when Mr. Niebla stopped appearing on CMLL booking. External links * Results Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Sin Salida